bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Benimaru Nikaido
Summary Benimaru, also known as The Shooting Star. What’s with his hair? I guess you could say it looks “flashy.” *wink wink* Yet another limited time unit. Brave Frontier Global can never have enough limited time units. The salt remains real. While it might be true that I have four copies of Benimaru, I still complain about the fact that the rates still suck. *sigh*... Here’s a Unit Spotlight on… a limited time unit... Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Benimaru provides a sweet 35% all stats boost to massively grant higher versatility for the squad along with some damage and bulk. This isn’t the best in the game, however, since there are units like Grahdens and Felice who provide 50% boosts to all stats. The normal attack buff is very nice, adding more Drop Checks to units’ normal attacks. Additionally, they provide 50% more damage to normal attacks considering it’s added damage. Benimaru also provides a very nice 25% BC cost reduction effect to boost the effectiveness of BB utility, such as BB regen, BB-on-hit, etc. Benimaru also utilizes BB-on-hit on his SBB, which works really well with the cost reduction. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Benimaru's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 280% modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Benimaru provides a +1 hit-count buff, which is not really desirable. Benimaru already utilizes the +2 hit-count buff on his SBB, so why use this when there’s his SBB? That’s 100% worth of damage the squad would be missing in comparison to the +2 hit-count buff. Benimaru also gets a 160% Atk buff for himself, which is very nice considering it can stack with other buffs. Though, utilizing this effect can be quite hard since the squad would still have to suffer through Benimaru’s +1 hit-count buff. Using Benimaru’s BB last can help remedy this, however. Benimaru also has a whopping 85% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Paralysis. Even though Benimaru has a very high probability of inflicting status ailments, it’s something that shouldn’t be heavily touched upon due to the fact that it only inflicts three of the six status ailments. Though, it does have some use considering Injury and Weakness are most common to inflict due to the low resistance that majority of the bosses have against them. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Benimaru's SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. This is where things really spice up. As mentioned in the Brave Burst section, there really isn’t a point in using his BB to get a +1 hit-count buff when there’s a +2 hit-count buff on his SBB. Here now, Benimaru provides the best hit-count buff in the game on BB/SBB, tied with Ark and Soleil. This is equivalent to tripling normal attack damage. Benimaru also utilizes BB-on-hit, which is always a nice buff to have. This vastly boosts the BB gauge momentum of the squad. It’s also nice to see Benimaru become the first unit to ever utilize a hit-count buff and BB-on-hit in the same Brave Burst. Benimaru also provides the best OD gauge fill in the game: 10%. This means that after 10 uses, Benimaru will fill the gauge to full, and this doesn’t even include OD fill from other methods like guarding and attacking. This fill is so big that when paired with other OD fillers, there are so many possibilities and compositions that squads can go through to utilize any UBB to its fullest. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Benimaru's UBB utilizes a 1300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier for 7* units to use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier. Because of the nature of OD filling, this UBB becomes the most efficient UBB in the game. First off, the 50% OD gauge fill comes into play. Taking other OD filling units into consideration will also further fill the OD gauge. Essentially, carrying two other OD fillers, like Arus, Allanon, Rengaku, Pamela, etc., you can easily get the OD gauge filled to full two turns after using UBB. You’ll most likely be using normal attacks with the units that don’t OD fill or mitigate. This is all thanks to the +3 hit-count buff and the 300% Atk buff. This, in turn, boosts the overall damage of normal attacks by roughly 1100%, and that’s just with Benimaru’s UBB buffs alone. Absolutely amazing for OD squads that utilize UBB mitigation to reduce the huge hassle in filling the OD gauge. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Benimaru gets an extra hit count, which is very nice, especially for his main role of being a hit-count buffer. He also adds Thunder elements to give some type coverage, though it’s really used for non-Thunder units to never deal weak damage to enemies. There are other units that can add all elements, such as Zeruiah, Shida, Allanon, and SP-enabled Ark. 300% OD fill rate is also amazing for Benimaru, especially if he’s attacking. After receiving 5000 damage, he sets off for an OD filling spree thanks to this immense boost. Arena Score: 9/10 Benimaru has a 49 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Benimaru grants a lot of squad potential in Arena. It starts off with Benimaru's +1 hit count Extra Skill, allowing him to output more damage this way due to the nature of hit count buffs. He also serves as a decent lead considering Leader Skill hit count buffs contribute to Drop Check, which also contributes to the reduced BC cost. Stats Score: 9/10 Very solid stats for a 7*, showing high specialty in Atk and Def. In terms of typing, my type preference for Benimaru is... Anima > Guardian > Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Thanks to his OD filling and hit-count mechanics, Benimaru practically creates more options for squads to take. Combining OD filling and hit-count buffs have made UBB spamming a lot more efficient. However, even with this amazing synergy in the squad, Benimaru will most likely require other OD fillers to help support him in OD filling to UBB spam. UBB spamming this way is seen more in trials and GGC where resistances are high to make things a lot less efficient and satisfactory. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Shiny Anklet *Beiorg's Armor & Jeu'vrr's Heart *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Sacrilege Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Lop Blessing Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 So flashy. Have you played The King of Fighters? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Benimaru! Does he have potential in even the hardest content in the game? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Loremaster Allanon *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Legendary Thief Zelnite *Fabled Emperor Kulyuk Category:Blog posts